Slave for Bet?
by Psyche Ranchelot
Summary: "Aku kalah taruhan, Natsu?" "kau kalah dalam taruhan, Natsu?" "Aku tak terima!" "Apa hubungannya denganku?" "Itu masalahmu!". WARN! Abalness, Gajeness, dan NGEness. BL/sho-ai/yaoi GrayNatsu, mean Gray!seme Natsu!uke.


**AN: Fairy where you going~ hikari...#plak*malah nyanyi*  
jujur ini pair yang tergolong baru untuk saia ketik[publish], so, kalo ga suka ga usah baca! Deal?**

**Disclaimer: kenyataan yang pahit!  
Fairy Tail©Hiro Mashima  
Slave for Bet©Arisu Amano[saia, ore, gue, me, watashi, wo]**

**Summary: "kau kalah dalam taruhan, Natsu?" "Aku tak terima!" "Apa hubungannya denganku?" "Itu masalahmu!"  
**

**Maafkan saia bagi fans Gray dan fans Natsu, saia hanya mengikuti kata hati saia! m(_^_)m  
uwaaaaaaah! Jangan bakar saia! Saia masih punya istri dan anak dirumah!#ngaco**

* * *

**0o_Slave for Bet_o0**

**Fairy Tail©Hiro Mashima**

**Slave for BetArisu Amano  
**

**0oxxxo0**

* * *

Pagi hari adalah saat yang tenang seperti biasa dikediaman Gray Fullbuster, bangun, merapikan tempat tidur, sarapan dengan secangkir kopi hitam dan pemuda berseragam _French Maid_...apa? tunggu dulu...

* * *

_xxx_

_Cuit...cuit...cuit..._

"Ngh... hoaaaaaahem... sudah pagi..."

Gray Fullbuster, salah satu Ice Mage atau hanya satu-satunya di Fairy Tail. Pemuda berambut raven ini dikejutkan dengan kemunculan sahabat**coret**teman**coret**rekankerja dalam misi yang terkenal sering cekcok dan berakhir dengan saling berbaku hantam.

Natsu Dragneel, Dragon slayer atau salamander***)**, objek manusia yang sering adu mulut, adu nyolot, sampai adu otot dengan Gray ini, datang secara tiba-tiba dengan kondisi yang tak terpikirkan bahkan oleh Gray yang-dalam keadaan- waras sekalipun. Natsu, memakai baju **French Maid** lengkap dengan **knee socks **dan **head dress**.

Gray mengucek matanya, mungkin efek dari kabut pagi?

.

Natsu masih memakai seragam maid itu.

Gray memejamkan sambil mengucek matanya sekali lagi, sepertinya aku harus periksa ke dokter mata, pikir Gray.

Masih sama, Natsu dengan seragam lengkap [maid] dan rasanya wajah Natsu...bersemu?

Gray memijit alisnya perlahan, Gray yakin tidak memakan sesuatu yang mencurigakan kemarin malam. Atau otaknyakah yang tidak mau bekerjasama hari ini?

"O-oy...aku boleh masuk?" interupsi Natsu ditengah kegalauan pikiran Gray.

"Hn?" Gray memandang lawan bicaranya tak percaya, "...masuklah." akhirnya, hanya satu kata itu yang keluar dari mulut Gray.

"Jadi...apa urusanmu kemari, nafas api?" tanya Gray mencoba memecahkan kekakuan diantara mereka.

"..." Natsu Dragneel, pemuda yang tiba-tiba datang dengan pakain yang bisa memancing kesalah pahaman. Mendadak diam, tidak seperti kebiasaannya di Guild yang selalu mengumbar tantangan kepada Mage lain.

"Jadi, apa urusanmu datang kemari?" Gray mengulang pertanyaannya lagi.

Lama kedua pemuda ini saling bergelut dalam benak masing-masing, waktu sudah lama berlalu, tapi tidak ada yang terusik dengan keheningan yang ganjil ini

"Kau akan diam disini terus atau akan bicara?" dan tentu saja Gray yang paling tidak tahan dalam situasi hening apalagi jika berhubungan dengan Salamander berisik seperti didepannya ini. _This is something wrong!_

Gray menaikkan sebelah alisnya, ketika tidak mendapat jawaban dari lawan bicaranya dan berinisiatif untuk megambil kopi yang sempat ditelantarkannya tadi. Gray kembali dengan membawa secangkir kopi hitam ditangannya.

"Haa-ah... duduklah.." kata Gray sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya.

"U-um.."

"Aku tinggal sebentar, cobalah untuk tidak melakukan hal bodoh selama aku pergi." ucap Gray meledek diiringi teriakan 'HEY!' yang keras, pagi yang tidak buruk.

Menarik? mungkin...

Gumam Gray dalam pikirannya.

**I'm just book line break. Ignore me and keep reading and you'll I take to travel around the world**

"Apa kau sudah siap?" tanya Gray sambil membawa dua mug berisi kopi, lalu menaruhnya dimeja memberi gesture mempersilahkan Natsu mengambil mug yang tersaji dimeja._  
_

"Huh?" tanggap Natsu ambigu.

"Jangan berpikir yang macam-macam! Maksudku..." Gray menarik nafas, "alasan kau bisa memakai 'itu', ya, pakaian 'itu'." tunjuk Gray tidak sopan sambil berdiri saking hebohnya.

Kemudian Gray mulai tenang kembali dan merebahkan dirinya di sofa, menarik nafas berat dan mengambil secangkir kopi untuk dirinya.

"Aku kalah taruhan." ujar Natsu polos.

Hampir, hampir saja Gray menyemburkan cairan hitam di mulutnya, _SERRIOUSLY_. Apakah Natsu itu bodoh atau semacamnya? Oh, tentu saja Gray lupa dia berbicara dengan siapa.

"Jadi…Kau kalah taruhan?" ulang Gray.

Natsu mengangguk.

"Dan kau harus memakai pakaian maid?"

Angguk.

"Selama seminggu?"

Natsu mendongak sebentar dan memicing tajam, menunduk lagi dan mengangguk pasrah.

Terdengar dengusan dari Gray seakan-akan kejadian yang diungkapkan Natsu adalah suatu humor garing. Tapi segera berhenti saat melihat tatapan tajam Natsu yang mengarah kepadanya.

"Apa masalahmu?" kata Natsu dengan suara berat dan berbahaya.

"Huh?" Gray menatap Natsu heran.

Natsu menghela nafas panjang dan menggeram berat, "Dengar hanya seminggu aku akan memakai pakaian sial ini dan–"

"Owowowow–tunggu dulu, tunggu…" sanggap Gray memotong perkataan Natsu, "Kau kalah taruhan itu bukan urusanku, lagipula seingatku kau tidak pernah meminta bantuan siapapun untuk menghadapi siapapun… termasuk Erza." jelas Gray panjang lebar.

Natsu menatap Gray tak percaya.

"Apa?" Gray menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Tidak…" Natsu mencoba mengenyahkan pikiran ngelanturnya, "hanya saja– ini pertama kalinya, aku mendengar kau bicara panjang lebar seperti itu." Jawab Natsu gamblang.

"Kh..Kau…" geram Gray, "Sudahlah cepat katakan alasanmu kemari." Gray meminum kopinya terburu-buru.

"Haa–h.. Aku ingin jadi Maid-mu," Gray hamper saja menyemburkan cairan hitam yang ada dimulutnya.

"Uhukuhuk–ohokhok…" dan batuk hebatlah yang terjadi. Perlu beberapa waktu untuk Gray berhasil mengendalikan batuknya, "Tolong katakan kalau kau hanya bercanda."

Hening

Hening

"Absurb," umpat Gray mengelap mukanya dengan kedua telapak tangannya.

_To night will be longer than I expect._

**続く**

**つづく**

***salamander: dalam anime/manga FT salamander itu sebutan bagi Fire Mage, tapi dalam biologi 'normal'nya salamander itu sebutan untuk semacam kadal/cicak/hewan amphibi yang berkulit licin. Coba search di mbah gugel.**

**bacotan A/N:  
nyaaaa~  
lama HIATUS dan datang membawa fanfict absurb ini...  
Aneh? Abal? tolong kritik dan sarannyaah...**

**harus naik ranting?  
**

**tidak terima flame tentang pair! got it?  
**

**No Junk  
No Spam  
**


End file.
